Shot Through the Heart
by somuchmorethanpartners
Summary: It all started with a shooting match. Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS Los Angeles. Wish I did, but I don't.
1. Chapter 1

"Range, Kensalina? I have a feeling you need to shoot something, and I'd prefer it not be me." Kensi looked up from her stack of paperwork to smile at her partner.

Kensi had been sitting at her desk, silently hoping something would happen to get her out of this world of boredom. If that something happened to involve her favorite scruffy surfer, she didn't mind.

"You're on." She replies as she grabs her gun out of her desk drawer and walks past Deeks toward the NCIS Firing Range.

Sam and Callen laugh as they walk by and quickly turn their attention back to the pile of papers in front of them.

The team had finished up a rather long case the day before and were currently drowning in paperwork. Deeks was really starting to get bored and he could see from across the bullpen Kensi that had had enough. He knew just how to remedy that situation. The combination of firearms and Marty Deeks always made Kensi happy, that's why she loves her job.

"Ok. Horse rules. Kill shots win." Kensi says as she puts on her safety gear.

"You're on." Deeks says with a crooked smile that makes Kensi's heart jump into her throat. All he has to do is smile and she melts.

"You go first." Kensi challenged, backing away to watch him.

"Ok. Stand on one foot, and shoot with your opposite hand." Deeks nearly loses his balance, causing his shot to go low. "Dammit." He exclaims loudly.

"Ha. My turn." Kensi tries a shot from several steps back, with her head turned toward the wall. The shot hits the paper target right in the heart. Kensi steps away, looking at Deeks as he attempts the difficult shot.

"Easy." Deeks says, his confidence faltering slightly. Deeks steps back, and turns his head to look right at Kensi. His shot once again misses wildly. He begins to realize what a bad idea it was to get into a shooting match with Kensi Blye. Most people who do that outside the firing range don't live to tell about it.

Kensi steps back up. "Deeks with an H, Blye still in control." She says in her best commentary voice. Kensi shoots another perfect shot with her left hand covering her left eye.

Deeks steps up, his shot closer this time. The shot would have gotten someone's attention, but not killed them. "Geez. I suck today." He says as he lets Kensi slide past him to take her next shot.

"Today? And I believe that makes you a HO." Kensi teases with a grin. Deeks rolls his eyes, not even bothering to respond.

The way he wanted to respond would be wildly inappropriate, and possibly dangerous considering Kensi had a gun. What he really wanted to do was kiss her. He's wanted to do it so many times before, but today, watching her annihilate him in a shooting match made him realize that there is no one in the world like Kensi Marie Blye. It sounds strange to say that watching someone stand on one foot to shoot a paper target would make it hard for you to control your emotions, but that's the way their "thing" worked.

Their game was interrupted by Eric. "Got a case."

"Want to save this for another time or just admit defeat now?" Kensi challenged as she got ready to head up to the Operations Center.

Deeks laughed. "No way. I say we just start over." Deeks opens the door for Kensi.

"Not a chance, HO." Kensi walks out of the range and up the stairs to Ops.

Deeks stands in the doorway of the range as he watches his favorite person in the world walk away, realizing just how tired he is of hiding his feelings.

All through the briefing he couldn't stop thinking about Kensi. He relived every moment from that morning in his mind. He barely heard a word Eric or Nell said, and the team started to notice Deeks was being unusually quiet.

The new case sent them to the home of a now dead Marine, William Jacobs. By the time they were entering the front door Kensi knew something was off. Deeks didn't say a word on the ride to the house, he just stared out the window. Deeks doesn't just not talk. It's not in his nature. He seemed fine in the range this morning. It was like something snapped and he was in a different world.

"Are you ok Deeks?" She asked hesitantly.

"Sure. Fine. Why?" He replied, Kensi's voice pulling him out of a trance. Kensi stopped what she was doing to look straight at him.

"Well, A. you said fine, and B. you hardly said a word on the ride over."

Deeks smiled, she knew him all too well. "I'm good. Really Kens."

"Besides, I thought you'd be happy I finally shut up, not complaining about it. Who are you and what have you done with my Kensalina?" And there it is. Deeks and Kensi back to their usual witty banter.

Kensi laughs and punches his shoulder. "Get back to work."

Deeks did as he was told, grinning at the fact that she didn't protest being called his.

Deeks and Kensi have been partners for years. They know each other better than anyone. Although Kensi would never say it to his face, Marty Deeks is her best friend. And to Deeks, Kensi is much more.

A fact that he is having trouble keeping to himself at this very moment.

As the case goes on, Deeks returns to his normal self. He still wants to tell Kensi how he feels, but the doubt that she doesn't feel the same and fear that being together would ruin their partnership win this round. But the war isn't over yet. Deeks wants to be with Kensi. The only thing holding them back is the assumption that Hetty and the rest of the team wouldn't approve, and would split them up as partners. They were partners first, and friends second. He had to decide was if Kensi being his girlfriend was worth Kensi not being his partner anymore.

Judging by how he felt in the range that morning, and how he feels now, that decision is becoming easier and easier. The slightest thing could set him off at this point.

And a few hours into the case, something a lot bigger than the slightest thing happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews and favs/follows! So sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you enjoy!**

"You have to do what?" Deeks exclaimed loudly. He was shouting across the room at Kensi who was changing, getting ready to be someone she wasn't.

Earlier that day, they figured out the reason for Jacobs' death. William Jacobs and a few of his fellow Marines were involved in a human trafficking ring in Los Angeles, and he had shown remorse and wanted out. Jacobs was a "recruiter" as one of his kidnapping buddies, David Ellis called him. He found women and children and brought them to his boss. Jacobs and his friends were essentially doing this for fun, finding anyone they wanted then plotting and executing their kidnapping. They had Ellis in the boat shed, and he had set up a meet with his boss Gary Blake later that evening.

Ellis was going to bring his latest victim to Blake for payment. Only this time, that victim was Special Agent Kensi Blye.

"I just have to sorta get kidnapped. That's all." Kensi said as she emerged from the changing area wearing a dress Deeks would have made a rather inappropriate comment on had he not been so angry and worried at the time.

"Kensi do you hear yourself? You are baiting a human trafficker. You have to be a kidnapping victim. God only knows where he will take you or what he will do to you if something goes wrong. I mean what if his guards put up a fight and we can't get to you fast enough?" Deeks shuddered at the thought. He couldn't lose Kensi. If something happened to Kensi now with so many things left unsaid he knows he will never be able to move on.

"Deeks." Kensi shook her head. She knew Deeks was overreacting, but she was still nervous herself. "Somehow I always end up as the bait. I've made it out every time. Today will be no different. Putting myself in danger is my job, you know that." And with that Kensi walked away leaving Deeks behind just as she had that morning in the firing range.

They made their way up to OPS to go over the plan one last time. Callen was babysitting Ellis at the boatshed, and as soon as the automatic doors opened Sam started barking orders at lightning speed.

"Kensi will be in the back of Ellis' van. He will drive in, get Kensi out of the back and pass her off to Blake. As soon as Kensi is ready, we breach and take him down." Deeks was getting more and more uneasy as Sam spoke.

"How do we know we can trust Ellis? What if he does something to jeopardize her?" Deeks says with wide eyes.

Kensi was about to speak up when Sam cut her off. "Deeks, it's a risk we have to take. Kensi will be armed, she can take care of herself if anything happens. Ellis knows this is his only chance of seeing freedom before he is 90, he isn't stupid enough to mess this up." Sam knew how Deeks felt, but his habit of being overprotective of Kensi was starting to get old.

"I'll be fine Deeks." And with that, Kensi walked swiftly out of the Operations Center, on her way to meet her kidnapper.

* * *

The ride to the boatshed was unusually quiet, like every other ride in Kensi's SRX had been that day.

As Kensi was about to get out of the car Deeks gently grabbed her wrist. "You made me promise you I wouldn't get myself killed. I want you to promise me the same." Deeks said. Kensi looked into his eyes, shocked at his sudden sincerity.

"I promise." Kensi smiled and shrugged out of Deeks grip.

Deeks opened the door for his partner and they shared a longing glance as she walked in. Sam and Callen were waiting for them. "Ready, Kens?" Callen asked.

"Always." Kensi replied with a smile. Deeks rolled his eyes at her confidence. Kensi spent a few minutes ruffling her hair to further sell her kidnapping story, while Deeks watched on not wanting to let her out of his sight.

Despite Deeks wishes, Kensi was now tied up with duct tape over her mouth in the back of a van. It was ironic, their day had started out so well now Kensi was on a dangerous undercover op, and Deeks was a nervous wreck.

* * *

They pulled into the designated meeting place, an abandoned garage and Ellis got out and aggressively pulled Kensi out of the van. Deeks heard the struggle through his earpiece. He hated this already.

Deeks was in the back of the Challenger fidgeting nervously. "Deeks, if you don't stop fidgeting I'm going to shoot you." Callen said, not even looking in the Detective's direction.

"Deeks, she will be fine. Calm down." Sam was trying to be the voice of reason, and save Deeks' life at the same time.

"This is what Kensi does. You have to trust her." Callen said.

"I do trust her. I don't trust him." Deeks replied, sighing and falling back in his seat. Kensi could hear everything they were saying, and she smiled a little behind the duct tape knowing that she meant so much to him.

Ellis was approaching Gary Blake pushing a fighting Kensi in front of him. As they got closer and Blake saw his latest victim he began to antagonize her in a way that made Deeks' blood boil.

"Well aren't you pretty." He said as he pulled Kensi's hair.

"Told you. Found this one after she had one too many at a club last night. Couldn't resist." Ellis shrugged as he described her fake kidnapping.

Blake wasn't here for small talk. "This is a rather unexpected deposit, almost suspiciously so." Blake began to walk in a circle where Ellis and Kensi were standing.

"I told you. She was just too pretty to resist." Ellis was nervous, and it was starting to show.

Back in the Challenger, hearing this exchange wasn't doing anything for Deeks nerves. "Can we go in yet?" Deeks was sounding every bit the impatient child.

"As soon as Eric gives us the sign that all Blake's men are out of the room." Sam said.

"What do you want me to do with her?" Ellis asked. The faster this guy was in custody, the faster he could work out a deal and hopefully go free.

The plan was to take Blake alive so he could identify other men involved in human trafficking in Los Angeles.

"Since it was such a surprise transaction, I have nothing planned for her. Maybe I should take her for a few days." Blake sent a sly smile Kensi's way.

Deeks had heard enough and luckily for him Sam and Callen had as well. "Kens, take Blake down. Were on our way in." Callen barked into Kensi's ear as they exited the car and prepped to breach the building.

Eric chimed in. "You're good guys. All the guards are sitting just on the other side of the door."

"Kens. On my count you take him down." Callen said as he counted down from three.

They stormed into the garage, easily taking down the five guards. As soon as he heard gunfire, Blake reached for his weapon. Kensi was fast and took him down with ease. His weapon misfired on its way to the ground sending a bullet into the wall.

Sam, Callen and Deeks were clearing the building when they heard the shot. Sam and Callen began yelling into their coms, while Deeks took off running in Kensi's direction.

As he burst through the door, weapon drawn Kensi knew this nightmare of an operation was over. She could stop being a kidnapping victim and go back to being Kensi Blye.

"Oh my God, Kensi. Don't scare me like that. I thought you were dead." Deeks was freaking out, but felt a huge wave of relief wash over him when he saw Kensi smile.

"What the hell took you so long?" Kensi was beginning to handcuff Blake and Ellis. Deeks just smiled and helped Kensi walk them out of the building and into NCIS custody.

Another bad guy taken down, another day the city was saved by the superhero like NCIS Agents. Another time Kensi risked her life to arrest a terrorist.

The team had all gone home after their long day, except for Deeks and Kensi. Deeks was sitting at his desk waiting on Kensi to change. She came out of the changing area expecting to find the bullpen empty instead she found her partner waiting.

"I thought everyone went home. What are you doing here?" Kensi grabbed her bag and started to leave.

"I thought my partner deserved Titanic and takeout for a job well done." Deeks flashed her a crooked smile.

Kensi smiled back at him. "Sounds great."

"I'll meet you at your place in fifteen minutes. Try to make it at least presentable." That earned him a punch to the arm. Kensi turned and walked out the door.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Deeks was knocking on Kensi's door. He laughed when he heard the Titanic theme music floating through Kensi's apartment.

Kensi was already seated on the couch ready to push the play button as soon as Deeks arrived. She even left the door unlocked. "It's open."

"You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked, Kensalina. Some creep could just walk right in." Deeks set the food on her coffee table.

"One just did." Kensi smiled up at him and reached for the remote, but not before Deeks snatched it from her hand.

"Can we just talk for a second please?" He handed Kensi her food and tossed the remote away.

"Talk about what?" Kensi was beginning to get anxious. The last thing she ever wanted to do was talk.

"Well, I know you hate communicating. So, I will talk and you listen. Okay?"

Kensi nodded and folded her legs under her as she turned on the couch to face Deeks.

"Today was really difficult for me." Deeks started.

"Deeks- I…" Kensi was trying to get him to stop but he cut her off.

"No, Kensi I need to get this off my chest. Please?"

Kensi sighed. "Fine. You talk, I'll listen."

"Today was the first time in a while I had thought about losing you. The last time I thought I might lose you was when you were held captive in that horrible laser room. I was terrified then, but so much has changed since that day."

Kensi's breath caught in her throat. She wasn't expecting their dinner and a movie date to get this serious.

"Kensi, I know my being really protective is annoying. I just can't bear the thought of losing you. Especially today. If something would have happened to you today before I got the chance to say this I would never have forgiven myself. I love you Kensi."

Kensi froze. She was completely shocked at what he had just said. She didn't even know how to respond, and Deeks took her silence the wrong way.

He sat there looking at her shocked face for a few long moments before it started to make him angry. He had just taken a giant leap of faith and his actions were not being reciprocated.

"Fine. I see how you feel." The hurt and anger he felt was clear in his words. Deeks stood up and started to walk out of Kensi's apartment.

Kensi ran after him, his harsh actions pulling her out of her trance. She grabbed his arm pulling him as close to her as she possibly could and pressed her lips to his.

She communicated the way they do best, without words.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the awesome response! Love everyone for reading and reviewing! Should be updating again soon...

After they finally parted, Deeks smile was uncontrollable.

"In case that wasn't clear, I love you too." Kensi said with a smile.

"Our communication skills really do suck don't they?" They were still close together.

Kensi closed the small gap between them, pressing her lips to his again.

"Are you going to keep doing that to avoid talking?" Deeks chuckled.

"I'm beginning to think it is the only way I can get you to shut up. Are you complaining?" Kensi grinned devilishly at her partner.

"Not at all Kensalina, Not at all." Deeks led Kensi back to the couch.

"Look, Kens. I meant what I said. You are everything to me. I wish I didn't go insane every time you have to go undercover in a dangerous op, but I do." Deeks was getting frustrated with the situation.

"Deeks. I meant what I said. I love you. I get just as insane over your safety as you do over mine. It's part of our relationship. If we didn't have dangerous jobs, we wouldn't have met in the first place. We are partners first, anything else second." Kensi sensed his frustration and was quick to try to relieve it.

Deeks turned to completely face her and took both of her hands in his.

"I want to make this work, I really do. I love you so much it's scary. I didn't know it was possible to love someone this much. I would do anything for you, Fern." Deeks said. Kensi saw the sincerity in his blue eyes.

"How long have you known that you loved me?" Kensi knew it was an odd question, but it was one she desperately wanted an answer to.

"During the whole thing with Siderov, when you were all I could think about, that's when I knew I loved you. I kept it to myself fairly well up until this morning in the range. So, when you were in danger tonight I had to let my feelings be known." Deeks was trying to put forth a smile but just the mention of Siderov took him back to a dark place. Kensi saw right through his façade.

She gently moved one of her hands to his face and looked him straight in the eye. "Deeks, snap out of it. Come on, that's over. You are here with me now. I love you." She kissed him gently and felt him relax against her touch.

Deeks pulls away slightly to look at her, and shakes his head.

"What?" Kensi was put off by his sudden change in behavior.

"Nothing. It's just, there is only one person in the world who can take my mind out of that place just by talking." The smile he sent her way was much more genuine this time.

"I love you Kensalina. Thanks for being you."

"No problem. Now, what are we going to do about work?" Kensi's eyes looked away from him and to the floor.

"What do you mean? You are my partner, Kens. You have been for years, now, you are my partner in more ways than one." Deeks flashed her a crooked grin.

"But what if it affects our work? Do we tell the team? What if we can't be partners anymore?" Kensi stood up from the couch and began to pace the floor. Deeks stood up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Kensi. Kensi, calm down. We're going to be fine. They can't split us up if we don't act any different. Agent Blye and Detective Deeks at work, Kensi and Deeks at home. We won't tell them until we can prove that being together doesn't affect the way we do our jobs. Hetty will probably know as soon as we walk in the building tomorrow morning, but that's just Hetty." That got a small laugh out of her. She thought over his words for a moment before a broad grin stretched across her face.

"Okay. We'll be okay." She closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his. He smiled against her lips, knowing that he was the only person who could calm Bad-Ass Blye down. She pulled back slightly.

"If we're late tomorrow morning and Sam and Callen make jokes, I will shoot you." Kensi turned and walked into her bedroom, leaving Deeks to watch her walk away for the third time that day.

* * *

The alarm sounded, indicating that Kensi needed to untangle herself from her partner's arms and get ready for work. "Deeks. Get up. You have to go back to your place and get ready." Deeks only moved closer to her. He could practically hear her roll her eyes.

"Deeks. If you don't get up I am going to kick you off of this bed." Kensi had sat up and was glaring at Deeks.

"Well good morning to you too, Princess." He gave her a sly smile. She was trying really hard not to smile back at him, but it wasn't working at all.

"Aha. I saw that. You aren't as tough as people make you out to be Bad-Ass Blye." Deeks rolled out of bed.

"If you don't hurry up, you're going to see how tough I really am." Kensi was standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

Deeks walked over and kissed her. "Okay. I'm leaving, I'll see you at work." Deeks turned and walked out of her bedroom. As he approached the front door after gathering his things, he turned around and grabbed her and pulled her as close to him as possible.

"I love you. I will see you soon. Don't be late!" He flashed her a crooked grin and opened the door.

"I love you too, Deeks." She closed the door just after he left and began to get ready for work, silently thinking about how much she really did love her partner.

* * *

They decided to go into work separately to avoid the carpooling jokes. When Kensi pulled her car into her space she noticed that Deeks' car was already in its spot. She opened her car door, shaking her head. "Damn, him." She walked into the bullpen with a smile on her face. As usual, the guys were bickering.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kensi placed her bag on her desk and plopped down in her chair.

"Deeks is acting weird again. He's being quiet." Sam said.

"Deeks? Quiet? That is weird. Maybe its fear. What did you do now?" Kensi was grinning like an idiot in her partner's direction.

"I did nothing, nothing's wrong." His eyes darted around the room and then back to his paperwork.

The rather awkward conversation was interrupted by a whistling from upstairs. "Got a case."

Sam and Callen walked promptly up to the OPS center leaving Kensi and Deeks behind.

Deeks got up from his desk and walked past Kensi, as he was getting a "what the hell are you doing" glare.

They may be a Federal Agent and a LAPD Detective who work undercover almost every day, but going undercover as themselves just wasn't working. This was going to be a lot harder than they thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the great response! The reviews, follows, faves make it all worth it for me. Kind of a transitional chapter, new one should be up shortly after this one. Taking this story a long way (I hope) this is nowhere near the end. Please Review!**

* * *

The briefing was over, and each partnership went their separate ways. Callen and Sam went to the crime scene, and Deeks and Kensi to the victim's house. The four people stayed close together on the stairs coming down from OPS, and parted once they reached their cars. Surprisingly, Kensi tossed her keys in Deeks' direction. He caught them with ease, but stopped to look at her.

"Woah. You want me to drive?" Deeks was standing at the back of the car.

"Yep." Kensi climbed in the passenger seat and shut the door.

Deeks stood there for a few more seconds, trying to find the reason Kensi would let him drive her car. "Okay then." He shook his head and climbed into the driver's seat.

Sam and Callen were standing at their respective sides of the Challenger watching the exchange. Callen turned to look at his partner. "Something's up with them." Sam said. They dropped the conversation. Sam and Callen were both afraid they didn't want to know what was going on.

* * *

Kensi spent most of the ride staring out the window, not saying a word. As usual, Deeks couldn't stand the quiet. "Okay. That's enough. What's up Kens?" Deeks turned his eyes to her briefly before they dropped back to the road.

"Really, Deeks? What's up? What the hell is up with you? You've gotten Sam and Callen suspicious already. Why can't you just act normal?" Kensi had turned to face him.

"I don't know, I mean they were being nosy as soon as I walked in the door. I just kept quiet because I knew if they started asking questions I would probably start rambling like always and spill the beans." Kensi chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Deeks glanced at her again.

"You and your rambling. It probably was a good idea to shut up, but it doesn't make you any less suspicious. There is no way they would believe you just weren't in the mood to talk. You never shut up." Kensi smiled in his direction.

"And that's why you love me." Deeks flashed a million dollar smile back at her.

"Yeah, Maybe." Kensi had turned her head back to the window.

"And you letting me drive isn't suspicious? You never willingly let me drive your car."

"That was a lapse in judgment. And that is what I will tell the guys if they ask. Which they probably will, they probably already know something is up. What are we going to do?" Kensi had sat straight up in her seat and began to chew on her nails nervously.

"Geez, Kens. Calm down. I will start talking again, you stop letting me drive. They won't know a thing. We just haven't gotten used to keeping a secret from the team. We can tell them as soon as we can prove that we can still be partners and be together." Deeks reached out and took Kensi's hand in his.

"Thanks, Deeks." Kensi gave him a warm smile.

"For what, Princess?"

"For being you." Deeks turned his eyes away from the road just long enough to wink at his partner.

The victim's apartment turned out to be a bust. There wasn't a shred of evidence that would help NCIS solve his murder. Kensi made sure that Sam and Callen saw her get out of the driver's side of her car after pulling back into the mission.

The rest of that day was a blur. Kensi and Deeks went from place to place keeping a safe distance from each other and acting as normal as possible.

The case was resolved without anyone else getting hurt.

The team ended up going out for a drink to celebrate a job well done, and Deeks and Kensi made it through another day without spilling their big secret.

As they drove home separately from the bar, both people wondered how much longer they would have to keep this up.

Two and a half months passed before they told the team, and that time had changed a lot.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you loved it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much to FallenOutTheWindow for reading this for me! I really appreciate your help! Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited this story. Please review!**

Kensi's worries were completely in vain. They are a team of highly trained federal agents who were supposed to spot anomalies in people but they never suspected that Kensi had fallen for her shaggy Detective. Exactly two and a half months after that first day, they decided they had enough evidence that they could be a couple and still be partners to confront the team. As they awoke and got ready for work that day they decided they could get away with carpooling. They planned to talk to Hetty early that morning, as they were supposed to just be doing paperwork all day.

Kensi and Deeks were walking into the bullpen when Eric rushed around the corner and let out an ear-piercing whistle.

"Seriously?" Deeks whined as he grabbed his back off his shoulder and threw it on his desk. Kensi followed his lead and did the same. They waited at their desks for Sam and Callen to bound up the stairs to Ops. Deeks motioned for Kensi to go ahead of him.

"After you, Kensalina." Deeks said. Kensi just shook her head and walked passed him.

Their conversation with Hetty was going to have to wait.

* * *

The past two months have proven that Kensi and Deeks could not be more perfect for each other. Waking up in her partners arms, going to work and pretending it never happened then going back home to him had become a routine and Kensi couldn't be happier. She was perfectly happy keeping their relationship a secret, she was never a fan of letting people know much about her personal life. Her boyfriend however, being the extroverted man he is wants to shout his relationship with his partner from the rooftops. He wanted to tell the team the week after they started dating.

Kensi had put it off until now because she wanted to avoid the big brother talk from Sam and Callen, but mainly her fear was in Hetty's disapproval. She still didn't know if she was ready to be split up from her partner, just because he was also her boyfriend.

Deeks had pestered her about telling the team every day for at least a month. Today she finally broke down and told him she was ready. His excited face and the kiss that followed made all the fear melt away.

Kensi had been mentally preparing herself for the conversation with Hetty all morning, and knowing it had to wait until another case was solved made her stomach turn.

* * *

The briefing was short, and the partnerships went to their separate cars to get working on this case. Kensi and Deeks were on their way to the crime scene when Deeks reached across the car to grab Kensi's hand.

"Nervous, Babe?" He was looking at her with such love and admiration in his eyes she couldn't help but spill her guts.

She sighed. "A little. I can't help but think she is going to split us up." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I don't see how she can. If anything, we were stronger as partners in the past two months. We trust each other more, we work together better if that's possible."

He always knew exactly what to say to her.

As she pulled up to a red light, she tilted her head back and leaned against the headrest. She turned to look at him and reached up to stroke her hand along his jaw.

"I love you, Shaggy." She smiled her broadest smile at him.

"I love you more, Fern."

They rode the rest of the way in silence with their hands still intertwined. These conversations in her car were what got her through the day. It was the only place they could be open with each other.

As they were about to get out of the car, Deeks squeezed her hand one last time.

"We'll be ok Kens, I promise."

She knew at that moment that even the wrath of Henrietta Lange couldn't keep them apart, although she was still worried about what could happen when she tried.

* * *

The case required the entire team going undercover, but it had to wait until the next night. Hetty was sending everyone home early to get some rest before the risky operation.

Sam and Callen were on their way out of the office and Kensi was about to walk over to Hetty's desk when she heard her phone buzz.

**Let's wait until tomorrow. Not in the middle of a case. **

She put her phone back in her pocket, turned, and walked toward the door. Deeks turned and followed her.

Putting off this conversation had been Kensi's goal for the past two months, but now that she was ready to tell everyone, she just wanted to get it over with.

She climbed in the driver's seat of her SRX and leaned her head back to wait for Deeks. Shortly after he climbed in the passenger seat.

"You ok, Kens?" He was focused on her.

"I guess I just want to tell them already." She shrugged. She was trying to play it off that she wasn't really that nervous.

"We can talk to Hetty tomorrow as soon as we've saved the world again." He was trying to bring the humor back into the situation.

She just smiled and rolled her eyes.

She took a deep breath just as she pulled the car into the parking space. "Okay. We will save the world and then tell Hetty."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Good. Now let's get some sleep, Fern. Big day tomorrow."

They got out of the car and walked to his apartment hand in hand.

Kensi knew that Hetty might split them up, and Callen and Sam might hate them for this but she also knew that with Deeks beside her she could get through anything.


	6. Chapter 6

The team was walking back into the office after the undercover op, which had gone surprisingly well. They guys hadn't even gotten their suits wrinkled and Kensi didn't even have a hair out of place. Either the terrorists were terrible at defending themselves or the NCIS team was on their A-Game today, because they all went down in record time.

"Well, the superheroes of the NCIS Office of Special Projects save the world again." Deeks said with a cheeky grin and a wink in Kensi's direction.

Kensi laughed at their inside joke.

Sam and Callen brushed off the Detective's cheeky comment and began their own argument over who took out the last bad guy.

Deeks stuck his head around the corner to make sure they were out of the building and gave Kensi the signal to approach Hetty.

Kensi reached Hetty's office first with Deeks a few seconds behind. They stood a comfortable distance apart at the corner of the office waiting for her to realize they were there.

She didn't look up when she said "Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks is there something I can help you with?" She gestured to the chairs in front of her desk.

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other, deciding who was going to speak first.

They moved to sit down in front of Hetty and Deeks decided he should take the lead.

"Actually, yes. There is something Kensi and I need to talk to you about." Deeks took a deep breath and started to continue when Hetty interrupted him.

"Would that be the fact that you and Ms. Blye have become more than partners?" Hetty said with a sly smile.

"How did you?" Deeks was nearly speechless and Kensi hadn't even moved.

"I noticed a change in your partnership recently, my guess is this has been going on for around two and a half months. Am I correct?" It was Kensi who spoke up this time.

"Yes, you are correct. What do you mean when you say that you saw a change in our partnership?" Kensi was quickly jumping to the conclusion that Hetty was going to split them up.

Hetty shrugged. "The way you two look at each other. Before when Mr. Deeks looked at you he was looking at his partner, and his best friend. Now when he looks at you, there is something more in that look."

Kensi was trying hard not to blush. She turned her head to see Deeks was staring right at her. Their eyes were locked, and Hetty laughed lightly.

"See, there it is. Dare I say he looks at you with love Ms. Blye?"

Now it was Deeks' turn to blush. He broke his eyes away from Kensi and turned back to Hetty.

"Love. Definitely love." Kensi smiled back at him.

"If you have known for all this time why didn't you say anything?" Kensi snapped out of her sappy mood and got back to the issue at hand.

Hetty nodded. "I gave you the chance to balance a partnership and a relationship. I knew that once you felt you had, you would come to me."

Kensi and Deeks were once again stunned into silence. Hetty continued.

"Over the past two and a half months, the two of you have worked together better, worked with your team better, and become closer as partners. If anything, being more than partners has helped you grow as partner." Hetty leaned back in her chair as she left Kensi and Deeks to digest what she had just told them.

Kensi spoke up first. "So you aren't going to split us up?"

Hetty laughed. "No, Ms. Blye. I do not wish to be partially responsible for your boyfriend's death by forcing him to work with Mr. Hanna. Mr. Deeks is your partner, and I wouldn't want anyone else to watch his back, nor would I let anyone else watch yours. I have only one suggestion."

"Anything." Deeks said.

"Tell your team soon. They need to know from a professional perspective, and they deserve to know from a personal one."

Kensi and Deeks both nodded and stood up. They grabbed their bags and started for the door.

Deeks turned back and said "Goodnight Hetty."

She smiled back at him. "Goodnight Mr. Deeks."

Kensi was waiting for him at the door. He grabbed her hand and they walked all the way to the car in silence. They parted as they walked to opposite sides of the SRX.

Deeks looked over to the driver's side, trying to read Kensi's face. He could see the wheels turning in her head as she was trying to analyze what just happened.

"So, that went well." He reached for her hand, pulling it off of the steering wheel. She visibly relaxed to his touch.

"I guess so. I'm not surprised she knew." She said with a chuckle.

"Me either. Little ninja knows everything. You think Sam and Callen know?"

"I'm not sure, if they knew they probably would have said something to us or at least to Hetty by now. Maybe they have said something to Hetty, that's why she said we need to tell them soon. What if they're pissed that we haven't told them until now?" Kensi was starting to freak out again.

"Kensi. Stop. Whether they know or not, the worst they can do is be mad at us. Hetty is fine with us being together, and that is all that matters."

"No it's not. This could throw off the entire team dynamic. If they resent us being together, our team may never be the same again."

"I don't care. It's worth it. I love you, and as much as they scare me, an Ex- Navy Seal and a man with a letter for a first name aren't coming between us."

Kensi smiled. She would never admit it, but she loves his protective side.

"I love you too, Shaggy. But I would be a little more worried if I were you. If they aren't pissed, they're going to be protective as hell. That means you get to go through the big brother talk."

Deeks eyes widened. He had been so busy calming Kensi down that he hadn't considered the potential bodily harm that could come from this conversation.

Kensi saw his emotions playing out on his face, and was quick to rescue him. She had pulled her car into the space and got out, walking around to his side of the car. She opened his door, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't worry babe. If they mess with you, they'll have to deal with me." She walked towards her apartment, leaving him to watch her walk away.

"That should be interesting." Deeks laughed, grabbed his bag, and followed the love of his life into the house.

One conversation down, one to go.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I would love to hear how you guys want the conversation with Sam and Callen to go. I may have a few twists up my sleeve... Please review! Until next time my loves! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yet another Chapter is upon us... And I'm warning you now, they don't hurt Deeks. Please review! Some exciting things happening soon! Stick with me please!**

**Super huge thank you to the absolutely perfect Bamie02 for reading over this for me and helping me sort out my crazy mind! **

Kensi was beginning to think fate didn't want the team to know about her and Deeks. Their talk with Hetty had been postponed by a case, and so had their talk with Sam and Callen.

Kensi had once again spent the morning mentally preparing herself for an uncomfortable conversation, only to be told they had a case as soon as they walked into the bullpen. She got a sympathetic look from Deeks on their way up to Ops.

During the briefing they learned that a Marine, Wesley Teague, was shot and killed in broad daylight at a local beach. Hetty sent Sam and Callen to the Marine's home, and Kensi and Deeks were to bring his closest relative, a younger sister to the boatshed for questioning.

* * *

From the moment that Lauren Teague opened the door, Kensi knew she wasn't going to like her. Deeks knocked on her door, and once she opened it, he started his usual speech. "Hi, I'm Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD. I would like to ask you some questions about your brother." The first thing Kensi noticed about her was she wasn't upset at all that her brother had just been killed; the next thing she noticed was that she wouldn't stop staring at Deeks. Lauren also agreed a little too quickly when Deeks asked her to follow them to the boatshed to answer a few questions.

Deeks walked Lauren into the interrogation room, and Kensi watched from the monitor. Sam and Callen joined them, having found no leads in the victim's apartment.

Deeks had asked her the basic questions when she said "You know, you're pretty cute."

Deeks just laughed. "So are you, but you aren't exactly my type."

She was exactly what everyone else thought was Deeks type: tall, blonde, blue eyes.

"What is your type?"

Deeks looked straight into the camera in the corner of the room.

"Let's see. Brown hair, mismatched eyes, smoking hot, can take down a man twice her size, loves techno music and junk food, punches me in the arm when I say something stupid, sleeps like a starfish, can hotwire an airplane, says she hates the nicknames I call her, but I know she loves them. Pretty amazing in every way. That's my type."

Kensi was watching this all go down. She froze as soon as she asked him what his type is. She didn't know what she was expecting him to say, but she wasn't expecting that. Sam and Callen were staring at her, expecting her to be pissed that Deeks was describing her, but instead seeing her soft smile.

**_The cat's out of the bag now. _**

Kensi walked towards the interrogation room, just sticking her head inside. "Deeks, could I see you for a second please?" Deeks was worried his way of indirectly telling Sam and Callen had upset her. Her smile and the look in her eyes told him otherwise.

They were in this together. If he wanted to use the opportunity Lauren's question gave him, she was behind him all the way.

They left the room and went back to face their fellow Agents.

Callen was the first to speak, "What was that?" He had his arms crossed over his chest, and was none too pleased with what he thought he was about to discover.

Deeks looked at Kensi for support. She nodded and he continued. "She asked me a question, and I answered it. Honestly." Kensi smiled at him.

"And you aren't upset about this?" Sam was looking at Kensi.

"Nope. It turns out he's my type too." Kensi and Deeks' eyes were locked.

Callen and Sam were stunned. Neither of them spoke. After a few long and uncomfortable minutes, Sam finally found the right words. Kensi and Deeks had slowly drifted closer together until their shoulders were touching, both needing the contact.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Two and a half months." Kensi had broken out of her scared reverie and was ready to go on the offensive if this conversation took a turn for the worse.

Upon hearing that he had missed something so huge happening with two of his team members that had gone on for over two months, Callen stormed out of the boatshed and never looked back.

Kensi started to follow him, but Sam stopped her. "I got him." His tone was short and frank, but not angry. He left, running after Callen.

"G. Calm down. What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me? I'm not the problem here. What are they thinking? They could get us all killed. I thought Kensi was smarter than that."

"Listen to me. Apparently this has been going on for months, and they've only worked better together. Nothing has happened yet, and they've also been able to hide their feelings from us all this time. You have to give them a chance, G."

"This isn't going to work Sam. You can't fall for your partner, it's a mistake."

"Look who you're talking to. Just because it didn't work for you doesn't mean it won't work for them. If anyone can make this work, its Kensi and Deeks. You know how stubborn she is. She will fight as hard as she can to make this work, and you know he will never leave her side. You have to give them the chance."

"But what happens if they break up? That will ruin this whole team."

Sam laughed. "This is Kensi and Deeks were talking about. That's not happening."

Callen's face softened a little. "You're probably right."

"I usually am, G."

Back inside the boatshed, Kensi was pacing back and forth. "This was a mistake."

"What was? Telling them? We had to Kens. He's just a hothead. He'll get over it." Deeks was trying to be the voice of reason like always, but he was worried himself. "Besides, so what if he's pissed. We have Hetty on our side."

She laughed a little. Since Callen had stormed out of the boatshed, the distance between them had increased until they were across the room from each other. Deeks was quick to remedy that situation.

"Kensi come here." He held out his arms.

She quickly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. He kissed her softly on the head.

"I love you, Fern" He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, Deeks. No matter what."

"No matter what." He repeated. Just then the door swung open and Sam entered, with Callen shortly behind.

"If you two could untangle yourselves please, we have a case to work." Callen's tone was light, and he was actually smiling. Kensi let go of Deeks, but didn't move away from him.

"Nell called, got a lead on someone Teague served with. You guys go check it out, we'll try to get something out of her." Sam said.

Kensi and Deeks both nodded and walked out of the boatshed. Callen stopped Deeks on his way out. "We need to talk later." Deeks stared at him, wide-eyed and walked away.

Once they were in the car, Deeks spoke up. "Hey, Kens?"

"Yeah?"

"Is pissed off or protective as hell better?" Kensi chuckled.

"Pissed off is bad for both of us, protective as hell is bad for you."

"Good to know." Deeks said with a sigh.

"Did they say something?"

"Callen said we need to talk later. Is that bad?"

"I don't know, maybe. But they know if they hurt you I'll kill them." Deeks wasn't the only overprotective one.

"You know, we still have to tell Nell and Eric."

"Yes we do, later. We're here. Back to work, Shaggy." Kensi parked the car and got out.

"Right behind you Fern."

* * *

Besides one dead Marine and one overly friendly sister, they had a pretty great day. The hard part was over, and they could be open with everyone.

There was just one more conversation Deeks had to survive.

"Deeks. Gym. Now." Sam and Callen were walking into the bullpen. Kensi stepped in front of Deeks.

"Hurt him, and I hurt you. Got it?" Sam and Callen nodded and walked toward the gym.

Deeks turned to follow, and Kensi squeezed his hand, trying to show support.

Sam and Callen were standing with their arms crossed when Deeks walked in. Callen was the first to speak. "You know Kensi is like a sister to us."

"And if you hurt her, no one will find your body." Sam said.

"Thanks guys, but that's not something I plan on doing. If I ever hurt her, Bad-Ass Blye will kill me herself. Besides, I love her more than life itself, so."

"Just be careful, and keep the PDA to a minimum please." Callen said.

"I'll try, but you might have to talk to her about that. You know Kensalina can't keep her hands off of me."

They both rolled their eyes and started to walk out of the room, clapping Deeks on the back as they went. They walked into the bullpen with Deeks in tow.

"See Kens, no harm done." Callen began gathering his stuff.

"I'll be the judge of that. Let's go Deeks."

"Coming, Babe."

"Deeks."

"Right. Shutting up."

"Night guys." Kensi and Deeks walked out of the building arguing as usual.

Sam and Callen looked at each other. "How the hell did we miss that?" Sam said.

"They're good. You have to give them that."

* * *

They got in her car and sat in silence for several minutes until Deeks spoke up.

"That was less painful than I expected it to be."

"You're welcome."

"What? You got me into this in the first place. They wouldn't want to kill me if I didn't love you."

"It's not my fault you love me. Besides, without my threats that would have been a lot worse for you."

"It is too your fault. It would be harder to love you if you weren't so damn perfect all the time."

"And it would be easier to fight with you if you didn't say nice things like that all the time."

"I'm glad they didn't maul me, but even if they did it would have been worth it. I love you, Kens."

Kensi smiled at him. "I love you too Deeks. More than you know."

"We telling Nell and Eric tomorrow?"

"I am telling Nell first. I don't want to put you through the jumping up and down and the I told you so's."

"Do I get to tell Eric?" Deeks asked.

"No. Let Nell tell him."

"Why? If you get to have a girl talk with Nell, I get to have a man to man talk with Eric."

"Deeks. This is Eric were talking about, would he rather talk to you or talk to Nell?"

"That's probably a good call, Babe. And after that I can shout that you love me from the rooftops?"

Kensi laughed. "No, but we can be open about it at work now."

"I'll take it for now. But someday you will let me shout it from the rooftops."

"I doubt it. That's not happening."

"Oh, but it will my dear Fern. You know you can't resist my charm."

Kensi just laughed. "No I can't."

If it were anyone else, Kensi would find his behavior annoying, but his inability to let things go was just one of many things she loves about Marty Deeks. She was pretty excited to be able to call him her boyfriend in public too, but she would never let him know it.

* * *

**Couldn't**** resist adding a little Neric into this... More to come! Hope you enjoyed! :) Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you want more Neric or not. Not sure which way to go. Reviews would make me love you for all eternity! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for sticking with me this long! Thanks so much for the follows, favs and reviews! **

* * *

The Marine Wesley Adams served with gave no new information to Kensi and Deeks. All he said was that Adams was a friendly guy, but kept to himself most of the time. He also said the only person he ever heard him talk about was his sister.

Callen and Sam had asked Lauren Adams a few more questions after Kensi and Deeks left, then let her go. After finding out that Adams' fellow Marines thought he was close with his sister, it became more suspicious that she wasn't even the slightest bit upset that he was dead.

After every member of the team had gotten into work that morning, they headed up to Ops to decide how to proceed with this case.

Kensi and Deeks were the last ones to make it up to Ops. "Nice of you to finally join us." Callen said in a snarky tone.

"What do we have?" Kensi wasn't messing around this morning.

"Killer left behind no fingerprints or shell casings. No signs of forced entry. Neighbors didn't see or hear anything, so they used a silencer. Killer was most likely a pro." Sam said.

"So, he knew the killer and let him in." Deeks was the next to speak up.

"Or, they had a key. Adams was found on his bed, he never got up to answer the door." Kensi said.

Then Callen got an idea. "If the only person he ever talked about was his sister, she is probably the only person he ever gave a spare key to his apartment to. Eric, where is Lauren Adams now?"

"Her cell is at her apartment, give me a second to pull up traffic cams. Her car is right outside. She's there."

"Let's go pay Ms. Adams another visit."

Sam pulled the Challenger right in front of the building, and Kensi and Deeks covered the back. Sam and Callen knocked on the door, and as soon as she saw who it was Lauren bolted. She ran out the back door of the building and right into the path of Kensi and Deeks. She then made the worst mistake of her life, she tried to run past Kensi Blye.

Kensi took her down in a split second and cuffed her. Deeks helped Kensi pick her up off of the ground and said: "That's my girl."

He walked Lauren back to the car and said "I tell you she can take down men twice her size and you try to get past her? You had a better chance of getting away from me." Kensi watched him proudly. She looked back at Sam and Callen. "Meet you guys at the boatshed."

If there was doubt in anyone's mind that Kensi and Deeks could be together and still work together, there wasn't after that.

Lauren quickly revealed that she and Wesley Adams didn't have a great relationship. Their parents both passed away when they were young, and Wesley grew to be very protective of Lauren. He disapproved of a guy Lauren was dating, and the dissension that caused was enough that Lauren paid someone to kill Wesley. She gave up his name too, and the task of finding him was left up to LAPD. Kensi and Deeks passed the task of taking Lauren Adams to the LAPD station onto Sam and Callen, Deeks didn't really trust Kensi to be around her.

So, Kensi and Deeks headed back to the mission. Deeks had paperwork to do, and Kensi had an overly suspicious Intelligence Analyst to talk to. Since no one else was around, she let Deeks drive. She sent Nell a text. **On our way back. Meet me in the Armory? **

Her reply was instantaneous. **Meet you there**.

Kensi laughed. "What's so funny, Princess?"

"I told Nell to meet me in the Armory, and she texted back in a fraction of a second. She's probably up in Ops right now with Eric considering every logical possibility of why I need to talk to her alone."

"That should be a fun conversation."

"I will bet you $10 she's going to scream, jump up and down, and then say it took us long enough."

Deeks laughed. "Tell her it's taken her and Eric longer to admit that they love each other."

"No way in hell I'm mentioning that. But I will hint around that we should have been honest with ourselves a long time ago. She's a smart girl, she'll get the point."

Deeks pulled into the parking space at the mission. He quickly got out and went to the passenger side and opened Kensi's door. "Good luck, Fern. I love you." He gave her a quick kiss.

They walked into the mission, him going to his desk and her rounding the corner to the armory.

She walked in and Nell began speaking immediately. "What's going on, Kens?"

"I need to tell you something." Kensi was nervous, but she couldn't place why.

"What is it? Is it bad?"

"No, No, it isn't bad. It's just that… Um.. Well…"

"Kensi, Spit it out."

"Deeks and I are… like together."

"Oh that. You scared me. I knew that."

"How did you know that?"

"Eric and I were watching the feed from the boatshed when you told Sam and Callen. We also don't appreciate being the last to know." Nell said in a joking tone.

Kensi laughed, relieved. "Well, you and Eric are the only people we could count on not to kill us."

"I can't believe you hid it from everyone for over two months. I had my suspicions, but never proof. You guys are good, and Eric and I are really happy for you guys. Like Sam said, if anyone can make this work, it's you and Deeks.

"Thanks, Nell. Did Sam really say that?"

"Oh, I forgot you guys didn't hear that. He did, he really has faith in you two. We all do."

Kensi hugged Nell and made her way back to the bullpen.

She walked up to Deeks desk. "I owe you $10."

"What? No jumping up and down?"

"Nope. They knew already."

"How? There's no way."

"Her and Eric were watching the feed from the boatshed when we told G and Sam."

"Wow. She's been taking ninja lessons from Hetty."

"You ready to go?" She walked to her own desk and grabbed her bag.

"Let's go, Fern."

* * *

It had been a long week, full of dramatic conversations. At the end of the day, the Wesley Adams case established the fact that two people can be partners and be together, and those two people's names are Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye.

**Thanks for reading! Big things coming soon! :) Review? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for waiting! Big things are happening soon! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited! They all mean the world to me! Hope you enjoy! I would love some feedback on how you want things to go with this story. **

**P.S. In light of recent events, I am not sure how to feel about Jack. We'll see how his impact on the show affects his impact on this story...**

* * *

Kensi sneezed for about the millionth time that morning.

They had all been sitting at their desks catching up on paperwork, and everyone was starting to notice Kensi wasn't feeling well.

Callen was the first to speak. "You ok, Kens?"

"I'm Fine." Her words were slurred and came out too quickly.

"No you're not. You haven't stopped sneezing or coughing all morning. You need to go home." Deeks said, his protective side kicking in.

"Deeks, I'm good. I'm staying."

"My guess is you have a fever, you're trying not to throw up, besides the fact that you have sneezed a thousand times this morning. I'm taking you home."

"Deeks. No. I am staying here, I don't even feel that bad."

"Kensi Marie Blye. If you don't get up, I will just have to carry you out of this building."

"Fine, I'll go. But only because if you picked me up, I would have to kick your ass, and that's not something I want to do at work."

"Whatever you say, Princess." Deeks started to follow Kensi out of the building. Kensi called a quick goodbye to Sam and Callen.

"Guys, can you tell Hetty I am taking her home and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Will do. Hope you feel better Kens."

* * *

Kensi was a little ahead of Deeks walking toward the car. To Deeks surprise, she climbed in the passenger seat. He thought he was going to have to fight her to drive.

"You must really feel bad if you're letting me drive."

"I do. And you were right, I am trying not to throw up so drive carefully please."

"Did that just happen? Did my Badass Blye just tell me that I'm right?"

"Shut up and drive, Deeks." She was feigning annoyance.

They drove in silence, and Deeks pulled her car into the space at her apartment. "Stay right here babe."

"Why do I have to-" He was out of the car before she could finish her sentence. She started to open her door when he opened it for her.

He scooped her up in his arms and began to carry her into her apartment.

"Deeks, I told you I wouldn't kick your ass at work, but we're not at work anymore." Her actions contradicted her words, as she leaned her head against his chest.

"While I know you could kick my ass any other day, today you'd probably just puke all over me. And that wouldn't be pretty for anyone."

Deeks somehow managed to get Kensi's apartment door open and carry her to her bedroom. He set her down gently on the bed.

"I'm going to get you some aspirin. I'll be right back."

Kensi took off her shoes and got comfortable. Deeks came back with aspirin and a glass of water.

"Thanks, babe."

"No problem. You going to be okay if I go back to work?"

"I'll be fine, I'll just sleep it off. Go catch some bad guys."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be home as soon as I can." He turned and walked out of her room.

"Hey Deeks?"

He turned back around.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He smiled. "I love you more, Princess."

The rest of the day he spent getting verbally abused by Sam and Callen while doing paperwork. By the time 6:00 came, he couldn't wait to go see the love of his life.

He opened the door to her apartment. "Kens?" The living room light was on, but no one was there. He walked down the hall to her room.

"Kensalina Marie?" He found her in her room, sitting cross legged on her bed crying.

He startled her, his voice breaking her out of a trance. He rushed to her side immediately. He sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms. She leaned into his chest and cried harder. "Shh. Kensi. What's wrong?" His protective side was starting to kick in, and every second she wasn't telling him what was going on he was getting more worried about her. He started to look around and for the first time noticed the box on the floor.

She slid out of his grip and placed the box on the bed.

"I was cleaning my closet and I found this hidden in the back." She pushed the box closer to him.

"You were cleaning? You must be sick."

She smiled a little. "I felt better after I took a nap, and I didn't have anything else to do. I knew if I tried to go back to work you'd drag me back here, so I cleaned."

"And you found a box in your closet that made you this upset?"

She nodded. "Just open it please."

He opened it and pulled out a United States Marine Corps sweatshirt, a photo album, and a jewelry box. He opened the photo album, and saw pictures of a young happy couple.

"So this was.."

Kensi finished his sentence for him. "It was all I kept after Jack left." He flipped through the photo album while she spoke.

"I forgot I even kept this stuff. I found it, and I started thinking about what my life would be like if he never left."

Deeks didn't know how to feel. He knew he had to be supportive, not necessarily as a boyfriend, but as Kensi's best friend.

"I probably wouldn't be with NCIS, and I wouldn't have you."

Deeks smiled and pulled her closer.

"Jack leaving me was hard, but looking back it was the best thing he ever did for me. It was all for the best, I just couldn't see it at the time. I was upset because at the time I thought I couldn't love anyone more than I loved him. Now I know I can. I started thinking about how I love you so much more than I ever loved him, and how I could never lose you."

He pulled away from her just enough to look in her eyes.

"Kensi you know I would never willingly leave you. I used to think that if something were to happen to me it wouldn't matter. Now I know that I have to keep myself safe, because I matter to you. But I also know that anyone who hurts me will have to deal with you."

She smiled a little. The look in her eyes gave him the strength to ask something he'd wanted to for a long time.

"Kensi, when was the last time we spent a night apart?"

She looked puzzled. "I can't remember. Why?" She had no idea where he was going with this.

"We've spent months switching from place to place. Why don't we just stay in one place?"

She smiled again, more genuine this time. "Is this some weird Deeks way of asking me to move in with you?"

"That depends, are you going to say yes?"

"Yes."

"Then of course it's a weird Deeks way of asking you to move in with me."

"I love you Deeks."

"I love you more Kensalina."

He leans in and kisses her gently. "You hungry?"

She just looks at him.

"Right, why did I ask? I'll go order us a pizza." She smiled at him. He walked out of the room, and his curiosity got the best of him. He turned back.

"Hey, Kens?"

"Yep."

"I'm just curious here. I get why you kept the ring and the photo album, but why the sweatshirt? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She took a deep breath and reached into her closet. "I have one just like it that was my dad's." She pulled out the sweatshirt and set it down right next to Jack's. "I always thought they looked good together. My favorite Marines."

Deeks moved closer to her. Just as he was going to wrap his arms around her, she darted away taking Jack's sweatshirt with her. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out something he recognized instantly.

An LAPD sweatshirt.

She placed it on the bed right next to Donald Blye's.

"There. That looks much better. My two favorite people side by side."

He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Kensi. You don't know what this means to me."

She touched his face, running her finger down his jawline. "Yes I do. Now that's enough emotion for one day. You still haven't ordered pizza."

He pecked her lips quickly. "Fine, I don't want to deal with hungry Kensi." He walked out of her room.

"Hey, Babe?"

"What's up?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Kensi was right, that was enough emotion for one day. She went from being sick, to finding the last memories of her ex-fiance to agreeing to move in with her boyfriend. Kensi's life has changed completely since Jack left, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another new chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Please let me know what you think of this chapter... :)**

**For Bad Ass Blye who requested a Nell freak out scene, and special thanks to Bamie02 for reading this over and helping me sort out my crazy ideas! Both of you are amazing!**

**P.S. If anyone has anything they want me to read or review just shoot me a message. I would be happy to help!**

* * *

Kensi made sure that Nell was the first person she told that she was moving in with Deeks. After Nell was upset that she and Eric were the last to know they were together, Kensi thought they deserved to be the first to know about their latest relationship milestone.

She asked Nell to meet her in the bullpen early that morning.

Kensi was nervous to tell her. She bet Deeks double or nothing that she would jump up and down and scream.

"If she goes that crazy when she finds out you're moving in with me, what is she going to do when we get engaged?" He expected Kensi to run away as soon as he mentioned marriage.

"Faint probably. You should warn her in advance if you plan on proposing to me, Shaggy."

"Will do, Fern."

* * *

Kensi and Deeks parted at the door, Kensi heading to meet Nell and Deeks going to the gym.

Nell was pacing the bullpen floor when Kensi walked in. As soon as Kensi turned the corner Nell started talking at the speed of light. "Kensi! Why did you need to talk to me? It makes me nervous when you have to speak to me alone. Is something wrong?"

Kensi crossed the room and placed her hands on the smaller woman's shoulders. "Nothing is wrong. Calm down please."

"Okay. What's up?"

"Since you and Eric were the last to know about us being together, we thought you should be the first to know about this."

"About what?"

"If you would give me a chance to finish." She said with a smile. "I am moving in with Deeks."

And then all hell broke loose.

Nell squealed like a little girl, hugged Kensi then ran up the stairs to Ops.

"Nell!" Kensi ran after her.

She caught up to her just as the automatic doors opened.

"Eric!" Kensi didn't realize Eric was here. His car wasn't in the parking lot.

Nell ran up to Eric and put her hands on his shoulders. "Eric, Kensi's moving in with Deeks!"

"I know. You forget that there are cameras all over this building."

"Oh. So you saw that…"

"Saw what? Oh you mean you screaming like a little girl. Yes I saw that." Eric smiled down at her. Kensi noticed the blush on Nell's cheeks and suddenly felt like she was interrupting a moment between the two.

"Eric I didn't even know you were here."

He looked down at Nell. "Someone decided to break into my apartment this morning and drag me in here early."

"That's the price you pay for giving me a key to your apartment."

"For emergencies, not for you to physically drag me out of my bed because you were worried about talking to Kensi. Clearly you had nothing to worry about."

"That's enough guys. I'm going to go back downstairs." Kensi really felt out of place watching the two argue. The banter sounded vaguely familiar, she could see similarities between the partnership of Nell and Eric as her own partnership with Deeks.

She had been sitting at her desk for a few minutes when Deeks walked in.

"How was your talk with Velma?"

"I win, and you owe me twenty bucks. Just ask Eric."

"Eric? He's here? His car isn't."

"That's a long story. Apparently Nell was worried about our conversation so she brought back-up."

"Really?"

She was about to tell him the story when Nell ran down the stairs pulling Eric behind her. Sam and Callen had just walked through the mission doors. Nell positioned herself between their desks.

They were surprised to see the human roadblock in their way. Sam was the first to speak.

"Nell what are you-"

"Guys! Guess what?"

"Nell-" This time it was Callen who spoke.

Eric was trying to make this as easy as possible. "Just let her talk please. Make it easier for everyone involved."

"Ok Nell what's up?"

"Kensi is moving in with Deeks."

Sam and Callen gently nudged Nell out of their way and turned to Kensi and Deeks.

"Is that true?" Sam asked.

"Well we were going to tell you but our little fangirl over there beat us to it."

"Good for you guys. Let me know if you need some help moving stuff." Callen said.

"Me too. I'd be happy to help." Sam replied.

"We'll help too!" Nell was still too excited for it to be this early in the morning.

"What? We? You can't just volunteer me to do stuff Nell." Eric was trying to put up a fight, but failing miserably.

"Yes I can."

"Yeah you're right. You totally can." Eric smiled down at his partner.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we can discuss this later. We have a case. Up you go." Hetty snuck up behind Nell and Eric, effectively making them jump.

They all made plans to move Kensi's stuff into Deeks apartment that Saturday. Hetty promised to do her best to keep them out of the mission.

* * *

As Kensi drove home that night, they decided to sleep at her place until Saturday so they could get all of her stuff out of her apartment and ready to move.

"How does one person accumulate so much junk?"

"Deeks, shut up."

"How much of this do you actually use? How much are you going to take with you?"

"Honestly, most of this I don't even care about. A lot can be thrown out or taken to a thrift store."

"So all this stuff has to either be packed or gotten rid of in the next four days. No problem."

"I envy your eternal optimism."

"Hey, you're moving in with me, what's not to be optimistic about?"

* * *

They finally got her clothes, the last of her father's stuff, and her massive DVD and comic book collection boxed up and ready to go. She threw away so much stuff that she probably couldn't be considered a hoarder by normal standards anymore. The only pieces of furniture she kept were her dresser and her couch.

By Saturday morning they had all of Kensi's things sorted into piles. Nell, being the obsessive compulsive organizer that she is, came up with the most efficient plan of attack. Nell may have taken her job as the leader of this operation a little too seriously. She once again broke into Eric's apartment to wake him up, and when Sam and Callen were late, they got an earful.

"Oh crap. Nell's calling."

Callen answered his phone. "NCIS Moving Company. This is G speaking, how may I help you?"

"Don't be cheeky. You're late. You are wasting my time Mr. Callen." She hung up.

Sam looked over to the passenger side of his car. "What was that?"

"Nell is sounding a little too much like Hetty for comfort."

After Sam and Callen finally arrived, Nell called everyone into Kensi's living room to dish out assignments.

They made it into friendly competition. Whichever team got all of their tasks done last has to buy dinner. To make it a little more interesting, Nell took the liberty of rearranging their current partnerships. She gave each team their list and informed them that their tasks must be checked off by the official judge before moving on to the next one.

"Wait a minute. What judge?" Callen asked

A mischievous grin crossed Nell's face. "You'll see."

* * *

**Leaving you with a bit of a cliffhanger. Sorry! New chapter soon...**

**Review? **


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry for the late update, but here is a fairly long chapter to make up for it! Really Neric-ish and some great team stuff! Hope you love it! I would love to hear how long you want this story to go. Thanks SO much for reading. :)**

* * *

"I love you Fern, but you're going down."

"No way, Shaggy. Beale and I are gonna kick your ass."

Nell had partnered herself with Sam, Callen with Deeks, and Eric with Kensi. Nell and Sam were in charge of moving Kensi's boxes into the appropriate rooms, Deeks and Callen were in charge of rearranging their bedroom to accommodate Kensi's furniture and clothes, and Eric and Kensi had the task of moving Kensi's couch and other stuff into the living room.

After each team was given their to-do lists, the race was on.

Callen and Deeks drove to Deeks' apartment to get started, because they didn't have to bring anything with them yet. Kensi and Eric did the same, they would have to come back to get Kensi's couch once they got rid of his.

Nell and Sam started loading boxes into Nell's small SUV.

Callen and Deeks beat Kensi and Eric to their car, but Kensi made up for lost time by driving like a bat out of hell. Eric and Kensi were the first to get to Kensi's apartment, with Callen and Deeks right on their heels.

By the time they got to the door, Eric was in the lead but Callen had pushed him out of the way. Kensi was right behind him, until Deeks grabbed her by the waist and kept her from entering her apartment. They all burst through the unlocked door at the same time, and were surprised to find that they weren't alone.

"Hetty? What are you doing here?" Callen said, his surprise evident in his voice.

"Someone has to oversee this operation. I know what happens when this team is left without supervision. You have nearly wrestled each other to the ground just to get through the front door."

"So you are the official judge Nell was talking about?"

"That's correct Mr. Deeks. Now all of you better get to work before Mr. Hanna and Ms. Jones get here."

They were like a group of children playing together, and Hetty was the mother there to make sure no one hurt themselves.

* * *

Around thirty minutes later Nell and Sam arrived with their first load of boxes, and were beginning to unload. Kensi and Eric had almost gotten all of the necessary furniture out of the living room, and were starting to move bookcases and the coffee table. Most of the new partnerships were going smoothly, except for Callen and Deeks.

"Deeks this isn't going to work."

"G, this is my room. Why the hell do I care what you think?"

"Fine, we'll do this your way. But it still isn't going to work and when your dumb plan makes us lose, you're buying dinner."

"You're on. Now shut up and work, if I lose to Kensi she'll never let me forget it."

Hetty walked slowly around the apartment, taking note of each team's progress and trying to decipher which teams were working together successfully for future reference. She noticed that Kensi and Eric worked well as a team because of a mutual hatred of losing to their partners, and Nell and Sam worked well together because Nell had an organized, efficient plan and Sam had the determination and brawn to execute that plan. The reason Callen and Deeks don't work together well is their naturally rebellious personalities. Callen is used to being listened to but during this operation, what Deeks says goes. They had a lot of catching up to do if they had any hope of not finishing last.

"Hetty, Eric and I are going back to get the couch."

"Alright, I expect you to behave yourselves if you happen to bump into Sam and Nell."

"Oh, I always behave myself. But you know how Eric gets around Nell…"

Eric just shook his head and they walked out the door. Hetty walked into the bedroom to find Deeks and Callen arguing yet again.

"Gentlemen, Ms. Blye and Mr. Beale have gone back to get the couch, and Ms. Jones and Mr. Hanna are on their third load of boxes. By my estimation, it would take a miracle for the two of you to not lose this race."

"We'll just have to be miracle workers then."

By the time Kensi and Eric reached her apartment, Nell and Sam were about to leave with their third load.

"You guys are already here?" Nell said.

"Yep. We're gaining on you, Ununoctium." Eric replied.

"You better hurry up, Wolfram. We only have one load after this one." Kensi and Sam were watching the banter between the partners.

"Come on Eric, we've got furniture to move." Kensi loved watching him flirt with Nell, but she had a competition to win. Kensi and Eric went inside the apartment and Nell and Sam got in the car.

* * *

"Eric what was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Nell."

"What about me and Nell?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Beale. You and Nell have a thing."

"We do not. She's just my friend."

"Wow, it's weird to be on this side of the table. You're partners that finish each other's sentences, have nicknames for each other that no one else calls you by, and you probably hang out outside of work all the time. Does that sound like anyone else you know?"

"Well yeah, you and Deeks."

"And you realize me and Deeks are moving in together, right? You like Nell, and Nell likes you. Denying it is only making your life harder. Believe me, I know from experience."

Eric really didn't know what to say. He was glad that Kensi moved on and started to move the couch out of her apartment and into the back of his truck. They loaded it, tied it down and raced back to Deeks' apartment. Nell and Sam were already unloading when they got there.

Kensi and Eric jumped out of the car and started to untie the couch. They spotted Nell and Sam outside.

"Are Deeks and Callen still arguing?" Kensi asked.

"Yep. They're way behind. Team CD is going down." Nell replied, never ceasing from her work.

"Team CD. I like that. If they are team CD what are we?" Kensi looked at Eric.

"B&B, Blye and Beale."

"Okay, I like it. Then what are they?"

"They're B&B too, Beauty and the Beast." Eric stopped working to look at Nell. She couldn't stop the blush that rose to her cheeks.

"Thanks, Eric." Nell replied almost sheepishly.

"Hey, wait a minute. How do you know that he meant you were the beauty?" Sam replied with a smile.

"She's definitely the beauty." Eric answered for her.

"Nell come on, we need to go." Sam said. She climbed in the car and Sam drove away. When Eric finally tore his eyes off of the spot she walked away from, he found Kensi staring at him.

"And you guys don't have a thing?" Kensi stated defiantly, with her hands on her hips.

"Come on, Blye. We have a race to win." They carefully carried the couch inside and pushed it into the designated place. Now all they had to do was move the coffee table back and replace some of the small things they had put away to move the bigger furniture.

* * *

Nell and Sam walked in the door just as Kensi and Eric released the coffee table. It was a mad dash for first place, Kensi ran around placing things where they needed to go while Eric was throwing books onto the shelves. Nell and Sam were sprinting between the house and the car, throwing boxes into the right rooms. Callen and Deeks had gone back to Kensi's to get her dresser, it was a given that they were going to end up finishing last. The only thing left to do was fight for first place.

"Kensi, I'm done. Is there anything else we need to put away?"

"No, I'm almost done too. Go get Hetty before your Beauty does."

Eric ran into the kitchen to get Hetty, he would have run over her if she hadn't heard him yelling.

"Hetty we're done!"

"Calm down, Mr. Beale." She walked into the living room and started examining Eric and Kensi's work. Just then, Nell bolted into the room, running into Eric in the process. His arms instinctively went around her, and she nearly fell into him. "Hetty we're finished."

"Alright, Ms. Jones. It seems Eric and Kensi have finished. That means you and Mr. Hanna are in second place, and Callen and Deeks get to buy dinner."

Kensi raised her hands above her head in victory, and gave Eric a high five. Eric looked down to Nell, who was still standing very close to him. She whispered quietly: "If I had to lose to anyone, I'm glad it was you Wolfram." He was hoping no one noticed the blush on his cheeks.

"Should we call them or just let them keep thinking they have a chance?" Kensi asked.

"Let them think they still have a chance. They'll work faster that way." Nell said as she sat down dramatically on the couch. Eric sat down right next to her.

* * *

Callen and Deeks walked in the door arguing, and they found the rest of the team sitting around laughing.

"You guys are done?"

"Told you that you guys were going down." Kensi taunted.

"Hey, Kens? Do you see what I'm seeing? Every team that had a female member was successful. The strictly male team failed miserably." Nell remarked.

"We did not fail miserably. We were only a little behind, that's all."

"You know the reason they failed? On each of our teams, it was clear who was in charge, obviously Kensi and I. But on their team, they spent valuable time arguing over which way to do things. That would also be the reason Eric and I and Kensi and Deeks are the more successful partnerships."

Callen and Sam were about to retort when Hetty stepped in. "Alright, I'm going to stop this verbal assault before someone's feelings get hurt. It is evident by today's results that your current partnership arrangement works best. The argument over which partnership is the most successful does not need to happen in my presence."

"Oh come on, Hetty. We all know Kensi and I are your favorite." Deeks replied cheekily.

"Shut up, Shaggy. You and Callen have to buy dinner." Nell replied.

* * *

Deeks ordered pizza and the team sat around the room talking and laughing like the family they were. Kensi and Deeks were cleaning up the pizza boxes, and once they got into the kitchen Kensi pulled Deeks aside and pointed to the couch.

"Kensi, what?"

He turned to see Nell and Eric sitting close together on the couch. Eric had his arm around Nell and he noticed that when Callen and Hetty turned away she leaned farther into him.

"Really? Nerd love. How cute. I guess now I'm not the only one who fell for their partner."

"You never were Deeks."

"I love you, Kensi."

"I love you too Deeks."

They walked back into the living room hand in hand to thank their team for helping them move.

"Thanks guys. We couldn't have done it without you." Deeks started.

"And thanks Nell, for making it fun. We got all this stuff done in record time." Kensi continued.

"No problem. I know my team, the best way to get something done is to make it a competition," Nell snuck out of Eric's grip to walk over and hug Kensi and Deeks. Sam and Callen were next, then Hetty. Eric was last, and Nell was waiting for him at the door.

Kensi closed the door after them and whispered "I love you guys."

Deeks hugged her from behind and whispered back "They love you too."

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and then threw her onto their bed.

"But not as much as I do."

* * *

**More Neric? **

**Review? :)**


End file.
